Sk8er Boi
by MiyakoWolfy
Summary: One-shot. He's my skater boy! Not yours! MINE! ... (Real Summary -) Brat wanted Butch. But kept it secret and lost everything. Now he's mine, Kaoru Matsubara's. Ain't I the most luckiest girl? ;P


_**You Kaoru&Butch fans raoring with excitement?! Ya better be! The picture that I have for this story **__**PERFECTLY**__** fits the story so damn well! xD Well, I better start!**_

* * *

**Avril Lavigne - Sk8er Boi**

_**He was a boy, she was a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk, she did ballet. What more can I say?  
**_

Butch. Brat. The punkster, and the 'evil' ballerina. Anything else I should say? I think not.

_**He wanted her, she'd never tell. Secretly she wanted him as well!  
But all of her friends, stuck up their nose. And they had a problem with his baggy clothes!  
**_

Butch liked her alot! But, not _love_. Just like. He really wanted to be with her. She did too, but kept it to herself. Plus, her friends/sisters Berserk, and Brute, didn't like him at all. They said he was too 'Rowdy' for her.

_**He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy!" He wasn't good enough for her!  
She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space! She needed to come back down to earth!  
**_

Butch skated down the street and stopped in front of Brat to 'ask' her something. Instead, all she said was, "See ya later boy!" and ran off. To tell the truth, she was pretty... if only her sisters didn't make her wear such slutty clothes... Never did anything for herself. Always relied on her sisters. She needed to come back to her senses!

_**5 years from now, she sits at home. Feeding the baby, she's all alone.  
She turns on TV, and guess who she sees? Skater Boy rockin' up MTV!  
**_

5 years already passed. She sat at home with her baby. The baby's 'father' was a player. He knocked her up, then fled to have some more 'fun'. She turned on MTV and gasped. Who would've thought Skater Boy would be rocking up the show?

_**She called up her friends, they already know. And they've all got tickets to see his show.  
**_

She called a babysitter to watch the baby and quickly called up her sisters/friends. They already knew! Plus, they were on their way to his show...!

_**She tags along, and stands in the crowd. And looks up at the man that she turned down!  
**_

She asked if she could tag along, and they accepted. They all stood right up front. She looked up at him and could see how happy he looked. She turned him down, and now he's a superstar! He looked straight at her, and smirked.

_**He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy!" He wasn't good enough for her!  
Now he's a superstar, slammin' on his guitar! Does you pretty face see what he's worth?  
**_

_Butch skated down the street and stopped in front of Brat to 'ask' her something. Instead, all she said was, "See ya later boy!" and ran off. _He's not that same skater boy now, is he? He's a superstar! Slammin' on his guitar more happier than ever...

_**He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy!" He wasn't good enough for her!  
Now he's a superstar, slammin on his guitar! Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
**_

She couldn't believe that she just realized it then. At that very place too. Back then, he wasn't just some 'Skater Boy'... He was a boy, waiting for a girl to come and help him with his dreams...and she turned that offer down...

_**Sorry girl but you missed out. Well tough luck, that boy's mine now!  
We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends!  
**_

I met her one day. She was asking him to be with her. I stood next to Butch and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and held his hand. "Sorry girl. But you missed out...he's mine now." I told her as we walked back to the studio hearing small cries.

_**Too bad that you couldn't see. See the man that boy could be!  
There is more than meets the eye. I see the soul that is inside.  
**_

It's not really her fault. Only half of it is. She took her sisters' path and not her own. She couldn't see the real him then. When I met him though, we walked _our_ own path together. And now we're here, rocking our lives out together!

_**He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love, haven't you heard? How we rock each others world!  
**_

Him? He's Butch. Her? That's me, Kaoru. He's my boy, and I'm his girl. We fell in love, and rock each others world!

_**I'm with the skater boy! I said, "See ya later, boy!" I'll be backstage after the show!  
I'll be at the studio, singin' the song we wrote! About a girl you used to know!  
**_

I'm with that skater boy! I said, "See ya later, boy!" and walked backstage after the show. We wrote this song, about a girl...that he used to know.

_**I'm with the skater boy! I said, "See ya later, boy!" I'll be backstage after the show!  
I'll be at the studio, singin' the song we wrote! About a girl you used to know!  
**_

The girl he knew? You guessed it. Brat. Like our song? It's the one we both wrote together. And it's proof, that no one can rock each others world, as much as me and him can!

* * *

_**OMG! I've fallin in love with this story as soon as I finished! I think this one is the best out of all! If I get at least 5 reviews or so, I'll do more! This time with the boys telling the story! ;3 Review if ya want! I know you people can review! SO REVIEW DAMNIT! xP Pwease? ^-^ Also, When you review, tell me whether I should do more songfics or do regular stories, or maybe both!? Please tell me! Hurry up and REVIEW! I MEAN IT! Out of all you people who watch and read these DON'T review! I accept all kind of reviews from ANYONE! PLEASE REVIEW! ^O^**_


End file.
